


No Escape

by whiteleander



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Language, Kidnapping, Multi, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, alternative universe, and loki helps him, assisting rape, bucky barnes explores his sexual desires, this is more of a reader & bucky thing and loki is just there helping bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteleander/pseuds/whiteleander
Summary: When Loki learns that his newly formed ally, The Soldier hasn't been with a woman for ages, he decides to take action and help the cause. **Rape and Non-con elements, so if you're not comfortable with such things, this is probably not for you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my filthy imagination, and most of all: Wanda for this.
> 
> **All mistakes are my own, but I'll probably notice and correct them later.

* * *

Wintry air coming in your nostrils, down your windpipe and filling your lungs as you're putting one foot after another, your sole meeting the ground with a blunt thud.

 

Running has become your daily routine, doing it twice a day — in the mornings and in the evenings — for 30 minutes, just to get your mind cleared from everyday stress and keeping your body fit and healthy. You just love racing through different parts of the city, listening to music meanwhile, your mind at ease or random thoughts flooding your head, but it always does the trick and soothes your anxiety.

 

You know that running all by yourself at late evening after the sun has sunk under the horizon is pretty dangerous, much like tempting your fate, yet you never really believed that something bad could happen to you. You are an ordinary girl with an ordinary job and with a boring life, your days are the same, and nothing really happens to you.

 

Until this day.

  


You have felt the sudden change around you, how the the wind has become much more chilly, how a cold, tingling feeling started to spread on your nape, down your spine, making all hair stand all the way on your body.

 

Your heart racing, the air is suddenly filled with pure, vivid menace, some kind of invisible threat following you all the way, some sort of thick danger surrounding you and creeping under your skin until you start to hyperventilate and become anxious.

 

 _Just one more round around this block, then down the street and I'm home_ , you think, increasing your running speed just slightly, so if anyone was around you for real wouldn't possibly notice it first.

 

Your heart skips a beat when you take a turn around the corner, no actual danger around seemingly. Your body too high on adrenaline you feel so relieved; maybe it's just your mind, maybe you have watched too many horror films.

 

Too busy ridiculing yourself, you actually forget about the lingering terror around, only a few ten metres away from your home, when someone suddenly steps in front of you, like a shadow, blocking your way, and you have to come to a halt. Your wildest fears coming true, you can’t breathe, being mesmerised by steel blue eyes cutting into your soul, a dark man standing in front of you like a beautiful demon of destruction, his face hidden in the shadows.

 

The upbeat rhythm is still playing in your ears but you can't even hear it, your ears ringing so much, your heart jumping up in your throat. The stranger stays still, standing in front of you, then he slowly turns a bit so you're facing each other. His movements are measured but he moves with such confidence that it actually terrifies you to your core.

 

“E-excuse me, c-can I help you?” You ramble, pulling out one of your earphones, your voice wavering with fright and uncertainty.

 

The blue eyed man doesn't reply, he's just eyeing you all attentively, your whole body trembling under his scrutinising gaze. Street lights from behind him saturate his face but you still can't see him clearly, and you can't really decide if he really looks handsome or maybe it's just your brain.

 

Your instincts tell you to run however attractive he may be for real. Every cell, every fibre of your being is shouting that you need to get away, but you can't move, you're too paralysed.

 

“Yes, darling,” another unfamiliar voice breaks into the silent night, coming from behind you. You can't help but turn your head in the direction of where that enticing, Kashmir voice has come from, only to meet with a pair of enchanting, yet slyly glistening emerald eyes. “You can be of great assistance.”

 

Your lips part in wonder, but you actually don't even take another breath when the green eyed man grabs you from behind.

 

You know it's useless, you're aware that you can't beat two men but you can't let them win that easily. Trying to push yourself away from the man holding you strongly, you act on impulse, shoving your elbow in his side and stepping on his leg, making the man let out long moans.

 

You manage to lunge forward, trying to run but then the blue eyed man is there in an instant, closing the former distance between you in a blink of an eye he just grabs you in seconds, and you're trapped once again.

 

“Fierce are we?” The green eyed man laughs behind you, approaching slowly as you're struggling to get away from the other man, but it's all hopeless. Blue Eyes is just stronger than Green Eyes, holding you so firmly that you're afraid your bones will break.

 

“I knew you'd be the perfect maiden.” Green Eyes’ evil giggles evoke cold fear inside of you, he’s grinning like mad, a touch of dementia radiating from his eyes. He's stepping closer, grabbing you too, your weak, shaking body trapped between two weird strangers. “Come with us, kitten, my soldier needs a woman, and you were the chosen one.”

 

One salty teardrop glides down your cheek before the world breaks around you, livid colours erupting from nowhere. You can feel your body ascend, leaving Earth behind you even get a glimpse of the suddenly too tiny blue planet underneath your feet before your mind fades to black and you pass out.

  
  


_“You haven't felt a woman's touch for that long?” The Asgardian enquired, a slight touch of amusement in his shimmering green eyes. The Soldier looked away, his emotionless face all stern, only his jaw clenching a bit as he was sipping his drink, totally confused by the sudden embarrassment he was actually feeling._

 

_But who cared about women when he'd just broken free, free from all the brain corruption, electrocution and torture. He didn't know who he was or where he had come from, and he had just faded glimpses of what those people did to him and what things they made him do. Working for Loki wasn't anything as awful as sitting in that chair over and over again, having his whole skull wrecked and his mind compromised. He was just getting the hang of living as a whole independent person._

 

_Well, as independent as his allegiance let him be._

 

_The Asgardian, Loki helped him; the trickster never actually told the Soldier for what reason or why, but Loki let him go, telling him that he could do whatever he wanted after Loki had just showed up and destroyed a whole HYDRA base singlehandedly, with his sceptre._

 

_The Soldier didn't know what to do then. He was just a machine, not a human being, living for missions. The sole purpose of his existence was to kill targets, and he didn't know what to do when he wasn't doing so. He didn't consider himself anything, to be honest, not alone a human being. He didn't even have needs._

 

_So the Soldier made his own decision for the first time in seventy years, and he followed the Asgardian, being his loyal Asset even if Loki didn't actually want him to, feeling more committed to the man than he had ever felt toward his missions or handlers._

 

_Loki realised the minor embarrassment in the Soldier, and it even entertained him, he was grinning widely as he sat down next to his newly found ally._

 

_“I wish to reward you,” Loki began, drawing the weary Soldier's attention. He'd never been actually rewarded when he accomplished a mission. He hadn’t even done anything for Loki yet, why did he want to reward him? “Visiting Midgard shall we?”_

 

_“Do you have a mission for me there?” The Soldier asked, always a bit tense about returning to the place Loki just called ‘Midgard’. There was something in that world that just made the Soldier feel uneasy, a lingering memory in the back of his fractured mind; names and faces, all the blood he had spilled, causing him the worst fucking headaches and nightmares, and he just didn't like to go there._

 

_Loki’s smile grew, patting the Soldier's right shoulder._

 

_“You can call it a mission if you want; I will find you a woman.”_

 

_Loki was still grinning, his vivid green eyes sparkling with playfulness and mischief. The Soldier knew that look, psychopaths, all sorts of crazy people hungry for power and world domination had similar mad glistening in their eyes._

 

_Yet, the Asgardian was different. He was dangerous, but vulnerable, insane but misunderstood. Lonely. Like the Soldier himself._

 

_Loki might have put his spear through the Soldier's frozen heart if he had told him such a thing, and to be honest, the Soldier didn't know what they were to each other, they weren't even on first names (and to be sincere, the Soldier wasn't even sure if he actually had a first name), so he stood up obediently, following Loki to Midgard even if he didn't want to._

  
  


You don't know where you are, your mind still dizzy from everything that has happened in the last five minutes. The whole thing feels so surreal, like being in a weird dream, but the two men holding you down as you're kicking around, trying to shove them away while they're dragging you somewhere, carrying you as if your body was featherweight feels pretty much real indeed, their strong hands all over you, keeping you caged.

 

“Your resistance only makes it more fun,” Green Eyes whispers in your ear, your whole body trembling upon his words. His lukewarm breath tingling the skin on your neck, you can't help but shiver because it's one of your tender spots, just a little bit of pressure there always pushes your buttons, making you weak and horny.

 

The man laughs behind you, his devilish giggle hinting that he's aware of how your body is reacting already, even though you've been kidnapped by two strangers who sure as hell aren't planning on playing chess with you.

 

You keep fighting (not just the men, your own insane desires) but useless, you're soon thrown on a bed. Your brain doesn't even get to send out the signals for your body to try to sit up when Blue Eyes is on top of you, pinning both of your arms above your head.

 

Your breathing hitches, mesmerised by steel blue eyes. There's more light in the room now so you can see his face, and damn him that he looks so _handsome_ , why do bad guys always look so fucking good?!

 

What catches your attention is still his eyes, piercing blue irises staring at the depths of your soul. His eyes look so empty, so _dead_ , yet there are a thousand emotions in them. The guy is just such a contradiction, he looks so cold, terrifying and cruel, but there's something heartbreaking in him, those blue oceans flooded with so much misery and hurt that you almost feel bad for him.

 

Maybe he's just a sick weirdo? A psychopath?

 

Staring into his eyes feels like eternity, as if the whole world stopped and he wasn't actually trying to have you against your will. Having him above you is all about power; he's strong, he can hold you down, and you're just a weak woman, a sexual object. His legs force yours open and you could cry realising that this is really going to happen.

  


Too lost in the moment, you actually forget about Green Eyes being there too, until he sits on the bed, coming behind you he puts your head on his thighs and holds your hands down so Blue Eyes doesn't have to.

 

Blue Eyes straightens his back, his hands falling on his sides he just stares down at you, looking at your body all hungrily, and for a moment it feels like he actually doesn't know what to do with you.

 

You're so mesmerised and so shocked that you don't even scream anymore, you're just gazing at the strange man sitting on your thighs, he's so heavy that the pressure is too uncomfortable, your bones crying and muscles screaming under his weight. His eyes travelling on your body he's biting his lip, hungry for flesh, steel blue flickering with lust and longing.

 

“Touch her,” Green Eyes’ low voice sounds up, making you quiver. It's not a tip, it's a _command_ , the twisted bastard seemingly too aroused by watching his friend playing with you.

 

And so he does.

 

Blue Eyes just rips your sports bra off with his left arm, strange, mechanic sounds following every move he makes with his arm and you realise that it's shiny and it's entirely made of metal.

 

Not having the time for being astonished by a weird prosthetic arm when you're being sexually assaulted, you scream, shifting around frantically, but Green Eyes covers your mouth, smothering your screams. You wonder how he can hold down both of your arms _and_ have his hand over your mouth, when, looking to the side, you realise that your arms are restrained with some sort of magic, green light buzzing around your wrists like shackles.

 

You can feel warm and cold palms discovering your body, and you start to cry, salty teardrops wetting your face, you keep whimpering, still unable to shout. Green Eyes covering your mouth with one hand, he keeps shushing you, caressing your face.

 

Your body all tense as unwanted hands are touching you inappropriately, cool metal teasing your skin it's so uncomfortable, his strong metal fingers pinching your nipples and pain starts to mingle with pleasure, your nipples standing tall and hard.

 

Blue Eyes then leans down, retreating his cool fingers his mouth finds your breast instead, sucking on your nipple with his warm and wet tongue. The former discomfort long forgotten, a damned moan leaves your throat as you can't help but enjoy having his mouth on you. Your reaction makes Green Eyes chuckle, his low giggle making you feel ashamed.

 

Blue Eyes’ hands glide down on your sides, his mouth following them he kisses his way down your chest to your lower abdomen, your body shivering once again. But bliss doesn't last long, Blue Eyes just pulls your pants down, and reality strikes you once again: even if your body is reacting and you can feel some pleasure in it, he's still forcing himself on you and you doesn't want it.

 

You start kicking around, trying to delay the inevitable but it's useless, and soon you're all naked. Blue Eyes holds your legs down, pushing them aside and he's soon in between your legs, he's coming up to your core. You're feeling so disgusted yet you're also aroused, the thought of having his desirable lips on you turning you on when it just shouldn't.

 

Blue Eyes is already there, you're teary eyes locked on him when Green Eyes forces you to rest your head on his thigh, making you look into his vibrant emerald eyes. Captivated by his indescribable charisma, your whimpers falter, too enchanted you're just staring up at him, and he's leaning down, leaving small kisses all over your face, trying to soothe you.

 

You close your eyes, hoping that you'd die or at least you could imagine that you're somewhere else, when you can feel Blue Eyes’ cold metal fingers finding your sex. You close your legs instantly, screaming and resisting, but Green Eyes holds you down with his magic trick, making you sit up a bit he leans over you to grab your thighs, forcing you to spread them.

 

“Open up…” You can't fight him, his left hand pushing your left leg aside, while his right hand is still covering your mouth. Blue Eyes is holding your other leg with his metal arm, with you all spread for him, he starts to play with your sex with his flesh fingers, and again, it just feels much better. “Just. Like. That.” Green Eyes’ voice breaks, too aroused by the sight you can feel the growing bulge, it's brushing against your back.

 

All helpless, you look up at Green Eyes, trying to see his face too, his sharp jawline catching your attention you have to realise that he's pretty good looking too.

 

Another handsome psycho…

 

Blue Eyes getting the hang of things, he finds your clit, rubbing it more and more fiercely, and you're trying to hold back your moans as waves of pleasure start to sparkle up in your lower abdomen, whether you like it or not.

 

“Continue that, she likes it,” Green Eyes coos, his voice wavering with lust. You feel so betrayed by your own body but you just can't fight it, your orgasm building up in you all unstoppably, and you can feel how moist you're getting down there. Totally forgetting about yourself you subconsciously spread your legs more, even pulling them up to your stomach a little, the need for your release too strong and you're yearning now.

 

Blue Eyes puts his finger inside you, pumping you slowly, trying different moves and using more fingers he soon sends you to the edge. In your delirium you don't even notice how Green Eyes actually leans back, removing his hands from your thigh and mouth, he keeps massaging your shoulders and rubbing down to your breasts, all sensations tearing you apart, you moan when you come, and it's so good, it's so fucking good that you never came this hard before, even soaking Blue Eyes’ pants a little as you shudder in your after-orgasm.

 

“I want more,” Blue Eyes groans, his deep, animalistic moans doing things to you. You can't help but be drawn to him, you have to look up at him and when you see how he's looking at his sticky fingers on his right hand, your arousal glistening on his skin, you can't help but find it so _hot_. Lowering your gaze on him, you notice the growing tent in his pants, and you're just damned to actually feel the _need_ for him in your core, wanting more too.

 

Green Eyes lets out another giggle, purring “I'm sure she wants more as well,” you can't decide whether he actually can read your mind or you're just that obvious. Before you could feel ashamed of yourself or deny the actual truth, Green Eyes flips you on the bed so you're lying on your stomach, your face mere inches away from his crotch, your mouth going wet at the pretty sight.

 

You can't be that much of a whore, you've either gone crazy because of the shock or they've done something to you and coerced you into enjoying this madness.

 

Because you just can't be that messed up to actually _relish_ being used as a fucktoy and thrilled by being dominated.

 

But deep in your mind, you're aware that it's the ugly truth because you always had your kinks and imagined such things with the celebrities you had crush on.

 

“Come on, take her,” Green Eyes coos, his low voice caressing your eardrums as he's talking to Blue Eyes. A few seconds crawl by, your heart stops in the wait.

 

Fuck it, you really want this now, you're soaking wet again, cursed blood pumping in your core, you can feel your wild heartbeats down there, all muscles clenching, ready to be fucked hard.

 

And then you can hear a zipping sound finally, the bed creeking as the man behind you is shifting around, coming between your legs and you can't help your juicy liquid dripping down on your thighs, wetting the silk sheets as well.

 

Blue Eyes is coming closer, his penis brushing against your leg and you almost scream, so curious you'd like to turn your head around to see him in his full glory. You actually tilt your head to look back at him, but Green Eyes stops you, grinning mischievously, captivating you with his emerald eyes as he holds your face and forces you to look at him only.

 

“Tsk tsk, kitten, you can't peep,” he murmurs, lowering his head until his lips are mere inches away, his closeness making you both uncomfortable and excited. He doesn't kiss you though, just smirks, adding “You ought to feel it,” your eyes popping wide open as Blue Eyes penetrates you slowly.

 

You gasp, it's like his thick length is never-ending as he keeps pushing in inch by inch, filling your aching and soaked hole completely from the perfect angle to make you shudder in bliss already, your mouth all agape and your eyes closed in pleasure.

 

“So… Thight…” Blue Eyes groans behind you, his raw, husky voice destroying you completely. He pauses for a while, being wholly inside, it's like he's savouring the feeling. The sweet friction too unbearable you're bucking your hips up and down, all instinctively, hungry for him to move. You're so desperate you're even grinding against the sheets, trying to get off, your sensitive clit brushing against the soft but hard material.

 

You’ve lost yourself, it's just your need to have another orgasm again, there's no guilt or feeling impure or dirty. Your body wants what it wants, you need to find your release so much that you actually consider to yell at Blue Eyes to keep pushing in and out, he seems like a schoolboy who's doing it actually for the first time, and it makes you so frustrated and so intrigued, too.

 

Then, as if he was actually answering your thoughts, he starts moving, a small whimper escaping from your throat whenever he pulls out, leaving you empty and yearning for more. The first few tries are slow, killing you most efficiently, when he just gets more confident, steadying his pace he leans on the bed with his left arm while he holds onto your back with his right, pumping you more and more fiercely. You part your legs and lift up your ass a bit, giving him better access, your vision goes blurry as you're nearing your climax.

 

Blue Eyes seems to have totally lost it, his sexy groans filling the room, it's all you can hear apart from your own heartbeat and your mutual heavings. His right hand slides up on your back, squeezing your shoulder, your skin tingles under his touch. Then your walls are clenching around his dick, and nearing his own release, he just pulls your hair, his whole body freezing as he empties himself.

 

You're panting, your head too heavy you just fall forward, your face resting on Green Eyes’ thighs, the scent of leather reaching your nostrils, the rough but silky material grazing your skin, yet it's so comfortable.

 

Silence fills the room, as you both catch your breaths. Your mind is blank, your body numb, yet you feel like a well-fed cat. Then reality strikes through the pink bubble and and the realisation hits you: you have just been fucked — actually _raped_ — by a stranger, in front of another stranger. You can't even process what has just happened, especially how this actually was the best sex you've ever had.

 

You know you should feel terrible, yet you can't be ashamed, and oddly the whole thing just excites you more.

 

Blue Eyes pulls out (and if there's one thing you regret, then that's it), leaving you empty and suddenly you feel too vulnerable. Then you can feel someone's comforting touch, and you know it's Green Eyes caressing your head and playing with your hair all gently, so soothing. You just can't understand these two, you're so confused and sleepy, you almost slip into slumber when Green Eyes speaks up.

 

“How was it?” You know that he's talking to Blue Eyes. What you don't know is that why your heart is racing, waiting for his comment. You shouldn't care if the guy who raped you enjoyed it or not.

 

Yet you do.

 

Blue Eyes stays silent for a while, then his deep voice sounds up: “I... need to do this again.” Still panting, he stutters a little, his low voice so raw and so sexy, you get horny only hearing it again.

 

Green Eyes’ fingers still doing the magic on you, your scalp is itching and you shiver, excitement and sweet anticipation blowing up inside you. It's so wrong for you to want to get used again, you should feel grossed out, sick and nauseous, you should try to escape, but here you are, wanting more.

 

Green Eyes giggles, his deep and devilish ‘ehehe’ laugh is nothing you've heard before; it's just unique and it's both _cute_ and it makes you anxious — it's a laugh hinting that dirty and evil things are about to come.

 

“At ease, Soldier,” Green Eyes’ hoarse voice fills the room, making you have goosebumps. You can't help it but his speaking voice has a nice ring and you like hearing it, just as much as Blue Eyes’. “You had your fun. Now it's my turn.”

 

And in that moment your body just explodes in anticipation, you know you're lost with these two, and there's no escape.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was something brand new for me, and I don't exactly know what to think about it. I feel like it's a bit too short and rushed, and I'm not entirely satisfied with how this turned out, but I didn't want to sit on it anymore, so I decided to leave it like this and just post it.
> 
> about how Bucky ended up with Loki. I didn't give too much thought about that, but consider this a sort of AU. I imagined Bucky not being like he was in Civil War, he's like the freed Winter Soldier trying to find out who he is without anyone telling him what to do. So he kind of just followed Loki because he didn't know what else to do without Hydra. It was an interesting idea, and I'm really intrigued by this, and I'd like to explore this setting further... But I don't have any more ideas for this, so Idk if I will make something of it or not later.
> 
> Anyway, I hope some of you will eventually like it.
> 
>  Oh, before I forget: I don't feel bad for stealing a line from Halsey, tbh everyone is quoting her songs these days, and it just fitted Bucky too much. What I feel bad for is, that I wasn't the one coming up with that line, ehehe.
> 
> Another difficulty was naming Loki and Bucky, because Reader didn't know them, I just didn't want to call them on their names, and addressing Bucky as Bucky felt indeed weird, because he's not his Bucky self in this.


End file.
